Sorā
Sorā is a character based off the Fairy Tail anime. Sorā is a member of the 'Fairy Tail' guild. He is only a normal Mage because he doesn't fight much so no-one has a good measure of his power. Personality Sorā is a very quiet and observant person who watches events go on and will only go and take part if he feels he should. He usually wears a large black cloak which covers him up a lot leaving only his head and hair. He doesn't speak much but only says things that are relevant to the conversation. Past Virtually nothing is none about Sorā's mother and father and Sorā remembers nothing. He claims to have been raised by a dragon but that is all he can say as he doesn't know. At the age of 8, he was abandoned by the dragon and after a few weeks of wandering, he was kidnapped by a group of Zeref's worshipers. They experimented on him, trying out some ancient, dark spells which twisted his personality and magic. After one year, he had grown enough power to escape. He had killed everyone in the prison. After a few months of travelling, he arrived at Fairy Tail. He collapsed as he entered and when he woke up, he was allowed to stay as he had nowhere else. Magic Sorā is an all-round magic user. He uses most people's magic but isn't as strong as others who use that magic. His primary magic is mahic curcleswhich he places in order to cast some spells or to change the environment. He uses the same sort sort of magic as Mystogan and Jeral. He uses 'meteor' to gain a huge speed advantage. He is able to 'ex-quip' but has far less weapons then Erza and no armour. He does have one sword which he keeps with him at all times. He claims to have known a dragons when he was going up but he was taken by worshipers of Zeref and corrupted. On his arm is a mark which is a condensed Lacrima which changed his dragon slayer magic from whatever it was to Void dragon slayer magic. He rarely uses this magic. Finally, it was discovered that he had been infected by a magic known as 'the mad eye of Zeref' which was a special liquid from the first book of Zeref that processes whoever it infects and has the ability to use powerful spells like 'Abyss Break'. It is unknown when this will process him but a cure or way of stopping it is trying to be developed for him. No-one quite knows what he eats to regain his strength but he never really gets too tired out. List of Spells ---- * Meteor * 'Ex-Quip' * 'Void' Dragon-Slayer magic * Abyss Break (and other dark/powerful spells when possessed by 'The mad eye of Zeref') Weaknesses Sorā is generally weak against long range magic. Most of his spells needs him to be close to be effective. He is also useless at having a conversation. He always speaking his opinion so is not good at persuading or comforting people. But sometimes his opinion can convince people to think again. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Related